I Will Wait
by Cora Coralina
Summary: Porque ela tinha que ser realista e sincera consigo mesma, se fitasse novamente aqueles olhos azuis claros, observando-a com a intensidade que sempre a observavam, como se estivesse lendo sua alma, Laila não conseguiria deixar as emoções que reprimira de lado. - Loki.Po


**Nome: **I Will Wait

**Ship: **Loki e Personagem Original

**Rate:** K+

**Tipo:** Romance

**Nota Importante da Autora: **Olá! Escrevi essa fanfic em um lapso de romantismo. Laila é uma Personagem Original que criei para ser a companheira de Loki. Essa fanfic é um final alternativo para uma long que estou escrevendo com o casal, e Loki pode estar OOC justamente por causa disso, porque ainda vou trabalhar zilhões de capítulos para que ele chegue ao nível em que está aqui. Como é minha primeira fic romântica e sem NC, peço para as queridas leitoras que se lerem, por favor, me deixem uma opinião. Xuxu, obrigada mais uma vez pela betagem, incentivo e acompanhamento da fanfic!

**Observação:** A descrição de Loki segue a descrição física do ator Tom Hiddleston. Portanto, meu Loki tem olhos azuis, e não verdes como no HQ. Entre outras coisas.

* * *

**I Will Wait**

Estava frio. Muito frio. A neve encobria parte das árvores de galhos secos, caindo em pedacinhos pequenos por toda a grama que parecia um manto branco. Os bancos também estavam cobertos de neve, Laila não iria se sentar, então se afastou daquele lugar do parque e continuou a andar pelo chão escorregadio.

Adorava aquela época do ano. Janeiro era o mês mais frio da Rússia, e a cidade de Novosibirsk era contemplada por diversos turistas de todo o mundo. Crianças brincavam em seus trenós improvisados, adultos pareciam virar crianças, montando bonecos de neve e sujando as calças com isso. Alguns arriscavam até mesmo a se aproximar do lago que ficava ali, colocando a mão na fina camada de gelo que cobria a água e observando-a se despedaçar no que pareciam ser lindos cristais.

Laila fotografava tudo, não perdendo nenhum movimento, nenhuma paisagem. As botas estavam úmidas, mesmo que fossem projetadas para andar na neve, as mãos enluvadas com grossa lã agarravam a máquina preciosa e cara. Elas estavam tremendo.

Mas Laila sabia que não estavam tremendo devido ao frio.

Estar naquele lugar, era como estar perto dele. Tudo ali a fazia se lembrar dele. A neve que cobria os bancos, o ar frio que parecia entrar em suas vestes pesadas, o vento gelado que batia em seu rosto. Até mesmo o cheiro de gelo, um aroma que ela sempre identificou nele, mesmo que inconscientemente. Ele nascera no gelo. Será que havia retornado a ele?

Meneou a cabeça, retirando tais pensando de sua mente. Lembrar-se dele seria a mesma coisa que se torturar. Havia se prometido nunca mais sofrer o abandono, nunca mais pensar em Loki, nunca mais sentir esperanças de vê-lo novamente, conversar com ele sobre diversos mundos que ela nunca iria visitar, sobre o lugar onde ele morava. Conversar com ele era como desabafar mentalmente. Laila tinha a leve impressão de que ouvi-lo dizer tudo o que ele já havia feito por diversos fins, a fazia se sentir mais humana, não perfeita.

Suspirou, focando sua atenção agora na criança que estava correndo pela grama, sendo alertada pela mãe que andava de mãos dadas com o marido. O homem olhava a mulher com amor e carinho, e Laila parou de fitar o casal, concentrando-se mais na criança que agora havia caído. Ela não chorou, pelo contrário, abriu um sorriso e começou a rir logo depois, caindo na neve completamente e fechando os olhos. Os pais se aproximaram.

- Vamos, está ficando tarde.

Pegaram-na pelas pequenas mãos e a ajudaram a se levantar. Caminharam para longe, a mãe agora olhando para o lugar onde o filho havia caído.

- Sempre achei estranho esse buraco no meio da grama...

Ela pensou em voz alta, o que fez com que Laila focasse sua atenção ao lugar que a mulher citava. A grama ali estava claramente mais baixa, e ela não precisou se afastar para ver melhor, pois sabia que ali se formava um círculo, um círculo que seria totalmente estranho aos olhos das pessoas se não estivesse coberto de neve.

Era o círculo que ela havia visto meses atrás.

Seu corpo estremeceu, a lembrança do que viveu ali invadindo novamente sua mente sem pedir licença e permissão. Ela estava correndo na época, não estava tão frio, apesar de o ar naquele parque sempre estar em uma temperatura mais baixa do que o normal.

Laila caminhou mais dois passos e lembrou-se do modo brusco com que havia se encontrado com ele, jogando o homem e a si mesma no chão. Tentou conter um sorriso quando a lembrança lhe veio à mente, inutilmente. Ele parecia tão perdido naquele momento...

Mas o sorriso morreu no mesmo instante. Ela respirou fundo, meneando a cabeça e voltando a andar pela neve que cobria os caminhos do parque. As pessoas já começavam a sair dali, uma evidência incontestável de que a temperatura abaixava a cada minuto transcorrido. O céu já não estava mais em seu tom habitual cinza claro, mas começava a ficar lilás, indicando que o crepúsculo se aproximava. Era a hora preferida do dia para ela, principalmente no lugar onde ela estava. Simplesmente porque tudo ali ficava de uma beleza sobrenatural.

As árvores pareciam sugar a cor peculiar do céu, ficando em tons claros de azul, amarelo e rosa. Estava debaixo de uma árvore que amava, uma Ashberry. As frutinhas vermelhas estavam parcialmente cobertas de neve. O sol tentava aparecer, mas era impedido de chegar ao seu objetivo, então apenas a sua claridade fazia com que a neve do lago brilhasse.

Ela agora se sentou, observando tudo com atenção e tentando ignorar aquela sensação horrível que sentia em seu peito, como se o coração estivesse se comprimindo, causando uma pequena dor que não conseguia passar despercebida.

Ela pegou a câmera e focou a lente poderosa em um pequeno esquilo que havia se arriscado a sair de um buraco no tronco de uma árvore. A criaturinha olhou para ela e piscou algumas vezes, para depois correr e sumir em meio a montinhos de neve que estavam ali perto.

Laila observou a foto que havia tirado. Aquela sim tinha ficado linda. Um momento clicado rapidamente, mas congelando de forma perfeita a natureza. Sorriu, voltando a câmera na posição de fotografia.

Mataria Igor quando terminasse aquele trabalho.

Não que não estivesse fazendo o que mais amava, mas ficar ali, naquele lugar onde tudo lhe lembrava ele, apenas observando cada árvore, pessoa e animal jogar na sua cara que a vida era bonita e que ela estava perdendo tudo aquilo por causa de uma esperança boba, fazia com que ela quase desistisse do trabalho.

Igor pagaria bem, assim como pagava por todas as suas fotos. Uma reportagem de como Novosibirsk poderia virar um ponto turístico no mês de janeiro certamente proporcionaria pontos positivos ao jornal local. E Laila teria todos os créditos como fotógrafa.

Focou a lente novamente em um ponto específico da neve, tentando pegar um prisma ali. E o que viu fez suas mãos tremerem.

Um vulto. E poderia se passar por um vulto comum, se não fosse pelas cores predominantes na roupa da pessoa. Verde e preto. As cores que ele usava, suas cores preferidas.

Ela se levantou imediatamente, passando a corda da câmera no pescoço e virando-se de costas para a pessoa que estava ali. Não era ele. Não poderia ser...

Deu alguns passos para frente, tentando ignorar o coração martelando rapidamente dentro do seu peito. Foi quando sentiu dedos fortes e determinados lhe pegarem pelo pulso. Ela congelou onde estava, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo para tentar retomar a calma que havia fugido naquele momento. Mas aquilo apenas fez o aroma inconfundível de gelo, com um leve toque mentolado que ela nunca conseguira identificar, invadir seus sentidos.

_Se você se virar agora, tudo estará acabado._

Porque ela tinha que ser realista e sincera consigo mesma, se fitasse novamente aqueles olhos azuis claros, observando-a com a intensidade que sempre a observavam, como se estivesse lendo sua alma, Laila não conseguiria deixar as emoções que reprimira por dois meses de lado, elas iriam voltar rapidamente, com mais força e causando um estrago maior.

_Não olhe para ele, saia daí e finja que nada aconteceu._

Mas como fingir que o homem que amava não estava agora a segurando tão possessivamente? Como fingir que não era ele ali, e sim uma lembrança ou um sonho que iria se dissipar novamente quando ela acordasse? Como ignorar o que ela ansiara por dois meses? Uma chance de conversar com ele pela última vez?

- Não ignore, Laila. Eu estou aqui.

Ah sim, ainda tinha aquela maldita habilidade de ler pensamentos, principalmente quando ela estava vulnerável de forma emocional, o que geralmente acontecia sempre que ela estava ao lado dele. Isso deixava tudo mais fácil para o maldito invadir sua mente e lê-la com tranquilidade.

Ela respirou fundo, percebendo que se não virasse e o olhasse naquele momento, iria se arrepender pelo resto da vida. Então enfiou na cabeça que sairia quebrada e possivelmente mais machucada, mas iria tentar.

Então ela se virou.

E quando fitou aqueles malditos olhos glaciais, suas pernas perderam a força e seu lábio começou a tremer. Ela apertou a câmera nos dedos, tentando por meio disso buscar tranquilidade e estabilidade. Estava vestido com as mesmas roupas que vestia quando se conheceram, aquela roupa de couro, emborrachada e estranha que caía tão bem nele como um terno de corte perfeito em um empresário. Os cabelos estavam longos da forma que ela se lembrava, na altura dos ombros largos. Ele sorriu um sorriso enviesado e lindo, deixando tudo mais difícil para ela.

- É você.

Ela disse o óbvio, sentindo-se tola ao mesmo tempo. Às vezes se sentia assim quando estava perto dele, tão perto dele como estava naquele momento, conseguindo sentir até mesmo a respiração dele bater em seu rosto, transformando-se numa nuvem depois disso.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Loki pareceu pensar por alguns segundos antes de responder, fitando as árvores do parque lhe engolirem. Lembrava-se perfeitamente daquele local. Havia caído a alguns metros de onde estavam, e havia passado vários momentos peculiares dos últimos meses ali, momentos que ele rotulara como os melhores de sua vida. Mas ele nunca iria admitir isso para ela. Não agora.

- Eu vim te ver.

Respondeu o óbvio. Quando saiu dali, pensou que nunca mais iria pisar naquele lugar maldito que ele chamava de Midgard. Um local que ele abominava simplesmente por ser tão obtuso em diversos aspectos, repleto de humanos limitados.

Mas infelizmente ela morava ali.

Laila puxou o braço com força, aproveitando-se do devaneio dele e afastando-se um pouco. Não era muito segura aquela proximidade. Loki a fitou com intensidade.

- Por que você quer me ver? Para ver como estou depois que você resolveu sumir da minha vida?

Ela perguntou, deixando o tom de rancor e mágoa aparecer em sua voz. Loki continuou a fitá-la, desejando ardentemente apenas puxá-la de encontro a si e colar seus lábios naqueles lábios carnudos que sempre se abriam para lhe dizer coisas atrevidas. Mas não o fez.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para o parque. O céu agora estava roxo, e ia escurecendo à medida que o tempo se passava. Não havia mais pessoas ali, e ele sabia que ela estava trabalhando, julgando a câmera que estava em suas mãos.

- Você sabe por que eu vim.

- Não o vejo há quase dois meses. Depois do que fez, percebi que nunca soube o porquê de suas ações.

Ela praticamente cuspiu as últimas palavras. Aquilo doeu nele. Ela, uma humana comum, uma fotógrafa de um jornal local, uma anônima em uma cidade da Rússia, o machucando. Aquilo poderia soar estranho e até mesmo ameaçador, se Loki não tivesse a certeza de que aquela humana de que se referia era a mulher que ele amava.

Amava-a com todas as forças e fraquezas que vêm junto com o amor, e não gostava dessas últimas. Mas a amava.

- Eu ainda vou lhe dizer o motivo de ter feito aquilo.

Laila virou-se, tentando se afastar o máximo dele. O pior já havia passado, ela já havia começado uma conversa com o Loki de carne e osso, e não o fantasma dos seus sonhos, e já havia fitado depois de meses aqueles olhos azuis. O que mais seria pior do que aquilo?

Ela percebeu que ele estava a seguindo.

- Sonhei diversas vezes com isso, Loki.

Ele sentiu sua pele se arrepiar. Adorava o modo como ela falava o seu nome, adorava o modo como ela caminhava, suas pernas longas e determinadas dando passos rápidos, as botas que ficavam sempre bonitas nela enfiando-se na neve até quase o tornozelo. Ela havia saído do caminho do parque, embrenhando-se por entre as árvores de forma automática e inconsciente. Era entre as árvores que eles ficavam quando não queriam ser incomodados. O corpo dela parecia lembrar-se disso, guiando-a para os locais exatos.

- Não foi um sonho, Laila.

A voz dele. Aquela maldita voz masculina demais e com um sotaque que ela ainda iria descobrir a origem. Ela parou de andar quando a frase dele finalmente fez sentido, franziu o cenho e virou-se, olhando-o dessa vez de forma confusa.

- O quê?

- Os sonhos... não foram exatamente obras do seu subconsciente. Foram obras minhas.

Ele disse aquilo como se fosse algo comum manipular os sonhos de alguém. E para ele era. Laila estava acostumada com aquele tipo de coisa por parte dele. Mas a afirmação a deixou um pouco zonza, como se nada fizesse sentido no momento. Loki voltou a se aproximar da garota, parando a centímetros dela.

Chegaria a hora em que ele teria que dizer o que realmente veio fazer ali, e o porquê de ter ido embora.

- Tentei lhe contar por meio de sonhos o motivo de eu ter ido embora de forma abruta. Mas parece que sua mente lançou um escudo para se proteger da minha pessoa. Sempre que eu aparecia em seus sonhos como sou, você acordava.

_Graças a Deus por isso._

Ele sorriu com o pensamento dela, tentando ignorar a vontade de falar que aquele Deus que ela às vezes acreditava não existia. Mas não perdeu seu tempo ali iniciando uma discussão que ficaria grande, em vez disso, passou a mão calmamente pelos cabelos longos e pouco ondulados dela, sentindo a textura dos fios, sedosos ao toque como a melhor seda de Asgard.

Laila tentou ignorar as reações de seu corpo, mas já era tarde. Focou seus olhos castanhos na neve, para depois fitá-lo diretamente. Não havia sol, mas a claridade do lugar refletia nas orbes dela, deixando-as em um tom de mel, o tom que Loki adorava.

- Você tem sua oportunidade agora.

Sim, ele tinha. Loki descera até Midgard para isso. Bom... não para isso em específico. Mas se a mente dela o expulsava toda vez que ele tentava se justificar por meio de sonhos, o único meio que encontrou para alcançar seu objetivo fora esse, falando a ela diretamente e olhando-a nos olhos. O que tornava tudo mais difícil.

- Eu não sou uma pessoa acostumada a sentimentos, Laila. Posso dizer que sou insensível, quase um robô, como vocês dizem aqui em Midgard. Não consigo pensar em alguém como algo desejável e querido, meus atos são baseados em fato concretos...ignorando completamente as reações que as pessoas poderiam ter caso pensassem de forma menos racional.

_Não me diga._

Ela pensou de forma irônica, o que fez com que ele sorrisse novamente.

- Pare de ler meus pensamentos!

Ele não respondeu, apenas pegou os pulsos finos e delicados dela, enfiando a mão por debaixo da manga da blusa de couro, sentindo a pele quente que ela possuía. Aquilo quase a queimou. Ele era tão frio...

- Mas isso mudou, Laila. E esse foi o motivo de eu ter ido embora de forma repentina.

Ela apenas continuou o fitando, não acreditando em nada do que ele estava lhe falando.

- Você está me dizendo... que foi embora porque deixou de ser insensível, se preocupando mais com as pessoas e enfiando na cabeça que nós humanos temos sentimentos?

- Não, eu fui embora porque eu te amo.

A afirmação lhe pegou desprevenida. Completamente desprevenida. Estava preparada para tudo, menos para aquilo. Achou que ele estava brincando com seus sentimentos novamente, mas logo descartou a possibilidade. Ele permanecia a fitando com uma seriedade absurda, os lábios finos comprimidos, os cabelos longos mexendo-se levemente por causa do vento que cortava a ambos.

Loki pegou o rosto dela, as mãos frias tocando levemente as bochechas aquecidas dela. A pele dela era sempre quente perto da pele dele, mesmo que o lugar em que estavam fosse gelado.

- Eu te amo, Laila. Amo como nunca amei ninguém. Sinto por você uma ânsia de lhe ter por perto sempre, de cuidar de você. Até mesmo de mudar por você...

Ele finalmente desviou os olhos, retirando suas mãos do rosto dela e deixando os braços soltos ao lado do corpo alto e esguio.

- Fui embora porque senti medo disso. Eu odeio amar, sinto que fico vulnerável demais com isso, como se a qualquer momento alguém pudesse novamente me dizer algo que modifique minha vida completamente...

Estava chegando, a enxurrada de palavras que ele não conseguira conter alguns meses atrás, e que ela conseguia retirar dele com tanta facilidade, como se tivesse algum poder para isso. Palavras que ele nunca dizia para ninguém, mas que precisavam ser ditas de uma forma ou de outra, ele sentia necessidade disso, de ouvi-la falar a ele que estava tudo bem e que aquilo que ele estava sentindo era comum. Mas não era. Loki não estava preparado para aquilo.

- Ninguém irá te machucar novamente, Loki. Não tema o que ainda não aconteceu.

Como uma humana conseguia dizer tais palavras para desarmar alguém como ele? Um deus que estava acostumado a jogar com tais palavras para conseguir o que queria? Como ela conseguia deixá-lo mudo quando queria?

Laila se aproximou, percebendo ali a vulnerabilidade que ele tanto temia. Estava sim, presente nele, mas aquilo era mínimo perto do que ela sentia. Poderia estar mais vulnerável que ele ao levar adiante o que ela pretendia, mas desde pequena ela se jogava em tudo o que fazia, não deixando nada inacabado, e não iria mudar isso naquele momento.

Colocou as mãos nos braços dele. Não alcançava com facilidade o rosto. Ele era alto demais para ela, mas ela amava aquilo nele, como se ele fosse um deus protetor, mas que agora precisava justamente de proteção.

- Loki... amar não é perder... amar é ganhar algo acima de tudo. Amor é o sentimento mais poderoso que alguém pode sentir...amor é o que eu sinto por você.

Aquilo o deixou mais leve, mas a desconfiança ainda estava presente. Não estava acostumado com aquele tipo de coisa, de sensação.

- Como pode amar alguém como eu? Eu matei milhares da sua raça, Laila. E amei fazer isso. E eu faria de novo, caso eles estivessem em meu caminho. Eu mataria facilmente alguém que lhe fizesse mal. Eu planejo as coisas minuciosamente para alcançar meus objetivos, não me dando ao trabalho de perguntar a ninguém...

- Eu o amo pelo que você é, Loki.

- Eu sou um monstro.

Os olhos dele já começavam a ficar vermelhos e os lábios estavam assumindo um tom azulado. Laila se lembrou perfeitamente do primeiro momento em que ele apareceu daquela forma para ela. Ela havia gritado, como se realmente estivesse fitando um monstro. Isso havia magoado Loki, de certa forma, mas na época ele era duro consigo mesmo demais para admitir.

- Você pode ser o que for. Você tem seu lado ruim, sim. Arrisco dizer que ele é parte predominante de você e sempre será. Mas meu papel aqui é achar o seu lado bom.

Ela acariciou os cabelos negros dele perto da nuca, para depois deixá-lo. Loki sentiu falta do toque dela no mesmo momento, como se ele o acalmasse. Fechou os olhos quando ela se afastou.

- Você já se explicou. Isso poderia soar como uma desculpa ridícula, mas conhecendo você como conheço, sei que foi motivo o suficiente para você sumir e me deixar aqui sozinha, pensando no que eu realmente fiz para que você tomasse tal atitude.

Ela mordeu o lábio, demonstrando ali uma mania. Estava pensativa, ele conseguia ler todos os gestos do corpo dela. Ela era muito transparente. Laila deu um sorriso desanimado, gesticulando com as mãos e virando-se de lado.

- Bom... eu espero que a sua volta a Midgard tenha valido a pena.

Começou a andar em direção ao caminho. Queria sair dali, queria se distanciar dele. Não poderia mais continuar com aquela loucura. Ele a amava, sim. Podia sentir agora isso, e arriscava dizer que seu coração estava até mais leve com a mudança de perspectiva. Mas tinha que ser realista para não se machucar novamente. Eles nunca poderiam ficar juntos.

Então deu-se por satisfeita com o motivo que ele lhe dera e decidiu retomar sua vida normalmente, se fosse possível.

- Aonde você vai?

Ele perguntou, o que fez com que Laila se virasse para ele, não deixando de andar. Guardava a máquina na bolsa quando respondeu.

- Para minha casa. Você devia ir para a sua. A real. Asgard. Não é esse o nome dela?

Em um piscar de olhos, ele estava à sua frente. A imagem que ela fitava segundos antes sumindo como fumaça da mesma forma que sumia em seus sonhos. Ela odiava quando ele fazia aquilo.

- Você não quer ficar comigo?

Laila revirou os olhos, ele parecia uma criança, de vez em quando. Uma criança mimada. Se não fosse um assassino da melhor marca, poderia achar que ele era até ingênuo.

- Era tudo o que eu mais queria.

- Era?

- Loki, pense bem. Você é um deus, imortal. Você vive em outro planeta. Eu sou apenas humana, meus dias aqui irão acabar antes mesmo de você...

Ele a beijou, calando-a no mesmo momento. Não conseguia suportar nem a ideia de perdê-la para a morte. Iria até o mundo inferior e confrontaria Hela em pessoa caso aquilo ocorresse. O corpo de Laila amoleceu, entregando-se facilmente a ele como sempre se entregava quando ele a tocava daquele jeito, os lábios finos e possessivos comprimindo os lábios trêmulos e sempre inocentes na opinião dele.

Loki a abraçou, matando o desejo que estava incomodando seu corpo desde que botara os pés na neve daquele parque. O corpo dela moldou-se ao seu. Sentia os seios dela comprimindo o seu peito largo, sentia os cabelos dela entre seus dedos, que fechavam-se nos fios da nuca enquanto a língua invadia a boca dela com tanta vontade que Laila se sentia possuída por ele naquele momento.

Ficaram ali por minutos, ela apenas guardando em sua mente o toque dele, o modo como ele a beijava, o aroma mentolado e de gelo que ele emanava, a roupa de couro deslizando pela palma dela quando Laila corria as mãos pelos braços longos. Gravava tudo aquilo como uma boa lembrança e um sonho distante. Sabia que provavelmente nunca iria sentir novamente o beijo daquele homem que amava.

Ele descolou a boca da dela, olhando-a com intensidade.

- Venha comigo.

- Co-como?

- Foi para isso que vim. Para te levar comigo. Para Asgard.

Ela pensou um pouco naquilo. Que proposta absurda! Morar em outro planeta com deuses à sua volta lhe jogando na cara que a qualquer momento a velhice iria visitá-la, levando consigo sua beleza, jovialidade e saúde, e deixando apenas a sabedoria, saudade e lembranças.

- Eu tenho uma vida aqui... não posso.

- De quanto tempo precisa?

- De quanto tempo?

- Para organizar sua vida em Midgard, para finalmente deixar isso aqui.

Laila pensou um pouco, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado para que ele não a entendesse de forma errada.

- Loki, eu sou humana... eu não posso deixar isso aqui... minha vida é aqui.

Ela conseguiu ver nos olhos azuis o desapontamento dele. Ele deixou-a, os braços caindo ao lado do corpo. Fitou-a um pouco para depois se afastar. Era esse momento que Laila esperava com medo e angústia, o momento em que ele iria concordar com a decisão dela, deixando-a para sempre e percebendo que eles nunca poderiam ficar juntos. Mas ele não fez aquilo, pelo contrário, Loki a surpreendeu com um sorriso. Um sorriso desanimado, mas um sorriso.

- Midgard não fica muito longe de onde vivo.

O coração de Laila bateu um tom mais forte dentro do peito. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo com que ele desejasse ainda mais aqueles lábios nos dele. Ele se aproximou novamente.

- Posso estar aqui a qualquer hora. Você gosta de viajar, não é? Já tentou teletransporte? Posso te levar para onde você quiser...

Os braços dele enlaçaram-na pela cintura, puxando com facilidade o corpo dela e pressionando-o contra o seu. Um sorriso bobo percorreu o rosto dela e ela automaticamente o abraçou, pousando o rosto na roupa de couro dele.

- Você não vai mais sumir?

- Nunca... sumir da sua vida nunca mais. Estarei aqui sempre quando você precisar. Consigo viajar por planetas em segundos. Eu te amo, Laila. Não quero ficar longe de você... – ele a apertou mais um pouco. – Te levarei para diversos lugares. Lugares que você nunca visitou. Você poderá tirar suas fotografias como desejar.

Ela sorriu. Nunca havia sentido uma felicidade tão plena e pura.

- Eu mato quem lhe impedir de ser feliz, Laila.

Ela parou de sonhar, olhando-o de forma atenta.

- Loki, nada de mortes.

Ele fitou o céu que já estava quase negro. O frio havia piorado muito e a qualquer momento ela estaria tremendo.

- Vou tentar.

Ela deu um leve tapa nele, pegando a mão dele e entrelaçando os dedos enluvados com os dedos longos dele. Começou a andar, puxando-o.

- Vamos. Está ficando tarde. Vou preparar aquele chocolate quente que você gosta.

- Aquilo marrom e doce?

- Isso. Vamos andando, Loki. – ela disse, percebendo que ele já colocava a outra mão em um ombro dela. – Preciso me sentir humana nesse momento.

Ela sorriu, virando-se e continuando a puxá-lo. Era melhor daquele modo. Poderia encarar da forma mais tranquila possível, pensando que ele era apenas um namorado que morava muito longe. Como se ele pudesse pegar um avião a qualquer momento para vê-la. Só que ele não morava em outro país, e sim em outro planeta, e Loki não precisava de avião, porque sabia se teletransportar. Alguns meses atrás, aquilo poderia soar como um devaneio de alguém louco, mas agora era sua realidade. E quando chegasse a hora, bem... Laila não precisava pensar ainda sobre aquilo. Era nova e ainda tinha seus vinte e seis anos para se preocupar com velhice.

Loki a fitava com carinho, apenas observando-a andar de forma calma. Os cabelos ondulados se mexiam levemente quando ela pulava algum montinho de neve, algo que ele desviava facilmente por causa das suas pernas muito mais longas. Deixaria ela daquela forma, feliz e satisfeita, por toda a vida, se dependesse dele. Faria ela feliz. Faria ela até mesmo se sentir humana naquele momento.

Deixaria ela acreditar que não seria dele para sempre por causa da imortalidade dele. Mas não por muito tempo.

A maçã dourada que a aguardava em Asgard poderia esperar.

* * *

**Curiosidade: **Na mitologia nórdica, as maçãs douradas garantem a vida eterna e a juventude permanente para os deuses.

**Curiosidade II: **A árvore citada na fanfic, a Ashberry, realmente existe na cidade de _Novosibirsk, _onde a história se passa. A foto da árvore em questão é a capinha da fanfic. Podem ver a capa completa no meu Facebook!

**Curiosidade III: **O nome da fanfic veio da música "I Will Wait" da banda Mumford & Sons, que o ator Tom Hiddleston indicou em seu twitter um dia. Ela me inspirou a escrever isso e a desenvolver minha long. A escutei várias vezes enquanto escrevia a fanfic.

* * *

**N/B: **Acho lindas essas referências e intertextualidades que a Cora trouxe pra gente nessa fanfic :) Quando se trata do Loki, ela nunca faz algo à toa, e mesmo que ele possa parecer OOC aqui, se arrepiando e tudo, eu sei que tem motivo! Mal posso esperar pela long, e vocês? Cora nunca decepciona. Parabéns, Xuxu, pelo desafio da fic romântica sem NC! HahahaxD


End file.
